One of a Kind
One of a Kind is the tenth episode of Season 5, and the sixty-second episode overall. Plot One day, Patrick arrives at Crovan's Gate to see Rusty on a passenger train. He asks about Peter Sam, and Rusty tells Patrick that Peter Sam is on the Talyllyn Railway. Patrick asks Rusty if he feels like he is 'one of a kind', being the only diesel on the Skarloey Railway. Rusty ponders the question, and a few days later he is taking some mining supplies to the quarry. As he approaches Rheneas station, Sir Handel and Duncan are talking about Rheneas coming home and Rusty having to be put on passenger duties. Unfortunately, Rusty overhears the conversation and becomes depressed, as he thinks the others don't feel he is up to the task of pulling passengers. This depressive spell goes on for a few days, and all the engines fail to cheer him up again. A few days later, Duke leaves the shed, after talking to Skarloey and Sir Handel about Rusty, to take his passenger train. Duke feels a strange twitch in his cylinder during the journey, and on the viaduct it bursts. Duke struggles to Rheneas station, where Rusty comes to help Duke take the train. Duke asks Rusty why he's been depressed, and Rusty tells him that he thinks something he has believed for years isn't true. Duke tells the story of when he was sheeted, and his Grace didn't show up. He was relieved that the clergymen found him in the end. At the sheds, Rusty recalls what Duncan and Sir Handel said at Rheneas station, a few days ago. It turns out Rusty has simply gotten the wrong end of the stick, and the confusion is cleared up. The Thin Controller arrives, and tells the engines Rheneas' overhaul is nearly complete. He also says that a new engine will be built under Mr. Hugh's management, in the workshops. Characters *Patrick *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *The Thin Controller *The Thin Clergyman (stock footage, do not speak) *The Fat Clergyman (stock footage, do not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Geoff (cameo) *Daisy (mentioned) *Rheneas (mentioned) *Peter Sam (mentioned) *The Duke of Sodor (mentioned) *Ivo Hugh (not named, mentioned) Trivia *Railway Series references include; Home at Last, I Name This Engine..., Gallant Old Engine, Granpuff and Sleeping Beauty. *Stock footage from Whispers is used. *There is a light blue Ford Anglia parked near Rusty. This car was seen in the 2002 film, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *This is the last episode where WildNorWester voices Duncan. *Matthew1996 makes his first appearance as part of the voice cast. Voice Actors *WildNorWester as Narrator, Duncan and The Thin Controller *Matthew1996 as Rusty *TheScotsmanReturns as Skarloey *DTChapman1 as Duke *Eugene Yu as Patrick *Vienna as Sir Handel Gallery OneofaKindTitleCard.png|Title Card Patrick.png|Patrick Oneofakindshot1.PNG Duncan.png|Sir Handel and Duncan Mr. Peter Sam AKA The Thin Controller.png Episode File:Sodor the Early Years One of a Kind Category:Episodes Category:Sodor: The Early Years Category:Season 5 Category:Flashbacks